


Velvet Entrapment

by LimeyJellyBean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean
Summary: Dean doesn't know how he got here, but apparently doesn't mind quite as much as he thought he would
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Velvet Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt for this originally for 'Breed', but then ended up talking about glory holes and it took a bit of a twist.
> 
> Hopefully it still fills the original prompt!

Dean doesn’t know how he got into this position, bent over a velvet covered table with his wrists bound at the small of his back, jeans and underwear nowhere to be found. The air isn’t cold but being so exposed has goosebumps rippling across his skin, an involuntary shiver working its way through his body as he turns to see if there’s any way he can escape from this peculiar prison. Some fight leaves him as he shifts to test how snug the hole that snares him is, grunting as it leaves him no room to move. He freezes again as a warm hand comes to rest on his behind, almost caressing it before moving away again.

“Are you trying to put on a show for me by shaking your ass around, hmmm?” Dean still doesn’t move as the low, gravelly tone of the stranger makes his dick twitch, earning a small laugh from whoever it belongs to. Warm hands grip both cheeks again, squeezing gently, and Dean can’t help the small gasp that escapes him a finger probes at his entrance. It’s an alien sensation, but one he finds himself pushing back against, earning another low chuckle from the stranger. He even grunts as the restraints on his ankles prevent him from pushing back any further, a keening noise he’s sure he’s never made before working its way from his throat.

“Someone seems eager. Be patient now, good boy.” Dean’s dick twitches again as his cheeks are pulled further apart, the air on his perineum making him quiver. He doesn’t know what this stranger is going to do, but the way his legs are spread apart and the way he’s been arranged to be as comfortable as possible gives him an idea. He shivers again, the idea of being used making his dick strain further as he looks towards the partition.

_“Traitor.”_ He hisses the word as the stranger reaches around to give him a slow, deliberate stroke, his head dropping to his chest at the contact. He only wishes he could see what was going on, the unknown keeping him on edge as the strokes pick up pace. Dean can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the binding on his wrists digging in as they wring against each other, hips desperately trying to seek more friction than is being given to him. He comes with a choked sob, still trying to make as little noise as possible so the stranger is denied more satisfaction, the stubborn streak in Dean making him want them to work for every little thing he has to offer.

“Well that didn’t take long, did it now? Maybe you’ll do better with me buried in your ass.” Dean twitches feebly again, groaning at the way the stranger roughly spreads him apart, the coldness of the lube a shock to his system as one finger is inserted into him without warning. It feels like it’s barely been there at all before it’s taken out and swiftly replaced with two, scissoring him and catching his prostate in a way that has him panting for more. He whines as the restraints continue to do their job; trying to press back for more but being stopped short as the whine turns into an irritated grunt. That changes again when two fingers are taken out and replaced with three - the burn and stretch is something Dean can say with utmost certainty he’s never felt before, but he quickly realises that even three fingers in his ass is all just preparation for what’s to come.

“I think that’s quite enough of that for now… Now I get to see just how pretty you are with me buried inside you.” Dean subconsciously gulps as his dick continues to twitch feebly, more low chuckles coming from the stranger as he just about hears the tell-tale sound of a zipper being undone, a dull thud as a belt buckle hits the floor. There’s no more noise for a few seconds as Dean waits with bated breath for wherever is next to come, the cold of the lube again sending a shock through his system as something much larger than a finger now probes at his hole. There’s a growl from behind him as the object breaches his entrance, a slow push as Dean adjusts to the size difference between this and three fingers. He can’t help the gasp as it catches his prostate, nor can he help the moan as it almost pulls out of him just as slowly. It gets louder as the object slams back into him; Dean can feel every twitch coming from the stranger as they use him for their pleasure. He can also feel the way the stranger is beginning to swell towards the base of their own cock, thousands of thoughts spiralling through Dean’s head at the thought of being bred.

“Holy _fuck…_ ” The knot catches at Dean’s rim again, pushing against him in a way that almost seems hesitant, as though the stranger can’t quite decide if they want to be locked inside Dean or not. There’s another rough grunt as a decision is made, the stretch of the knot pushing past Dean’s entrance making him cry out as he just about hears a sigh of relief from the other side of the partition. The sigh turns into a growl as Dean clenches around the stranger, somehow pulling the knot further inside himself so there’s no way he’ll be able to pull out until it goes down.

_“Fuck!”_ Dean smiles at the neediness in their voice until they start to move again, hands moving to grip his hips hard enough to leave bruises as they set up a punishing pace into Dean’s ass. The knot feels like it gets bigger until it’s the only thing that Dean can focus on, pleasure clouding over everything else as he feels himself getting closer to release again. The grunting continues as Dean begins to pant, ignoring all other sensations other than the knot filling him up, gasping as his release washes over him for a second time. He feels like he's close to blacking out as the stranger cries out, somehow gripping Dean’s hips even harder as he feels every ounce of their release filling him, something in Dean's body clinging on to every part as the stranger stills.

_"... Fuck."_ Even breathless, the gravelly tone has Dean feebly twitching again, groaning at the overstimulation. Hands gently caress his backside as the stranger adjusts slightly, making themselves comfortable inside him as they begin the wait for the knot to go down. They catch again on Dean’s prostate, a small but silent gasp escaping him as the impending blackness takes over.

\-----‐--------------------------

Dean wakes up in his bed, fully clothed and with a headache that usually comes from a heavy night on the whiskey. His stomach briefly cramps as he sits up, grimacing at the fullness he feels and the sick feeling that accompanies it. He rests his head in his hands, only just picking up on the noise of the door opening as Castiel enters, the soft click of it closing again a much nicer noise to his ears.

"Are you okay, Dean? You look like you should lie down." He waves the angel away as he moves to get out of bed, swaying as he stands before falling back on it without any grace at all.

"Yeah - that, that's probably not a bad idea…" Castiel shakes his head as Dean lies down, a small smile on his face. Confusion clouds Dean's features as the angel lies down with him, pulling him close before resting a hand over the hunter's stomach. His voice drops as he gets comfortable, his hand never moving as all Dean’s blood rushes south at the gravely tone.

"Good boy, Dean."


End file.
